onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Are You True?
"Are You True?" is the third episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 3rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 7, 2003. Frustrated by Lucas' growing popularity at school, Nathan searches for Lucas' weak spot, and finds it in Haley. Meanwhile, Peyton is furious with Lucas for submitting her drawings to the local newspaper without her knowledge. Karen faces her past and Brooke lets her feelings for Lucas be known. Synopsis finds a half-naked Brooke in his car.]] It’s the final seconds of the latest Ravens basketball game and both Scott brothers are on the court. Nathan takes a shot and misses, forcing Lucas to prove he deserves his place on the team as he gets the ball and shoots for three points. He scores the basket and the crowd goes wild as the game draws to a dramatic close, with the commentator proclaiming "there is a new Scott in town." Nathan approaches Dan and he berates his son for letting Lucas take the shot. At the same time, Lucas sees Keith and Karen who offer him support and congratulations. After he leaves, Shari Smith approaches Karen and tells her now that her son is on a varsity team she is entitled to join Boosters (although through her vagueness, Shari doesn't seem keen on Karen joining.) Karen is at first reluctant but, defiant at Shari's doubtfulness, decides she might join them at their next meeting. Lucas returns to his car and finds Brooke in the backseat in her underwear. She introduces herself (although, she says, he probably already knows who she is) and attempts to seduce him by undressing but she is forced to stop when Whitey approaches to both congratulate Luke on the win and tell him he still has work to do. Much to Lucas' embarrassment, Whitey tells him "there's a half naked girl in the backseat of your car." confront Lucas about submitting her work to Thud.]] When he leaves, Brooke asks Lucas if he knows that everything will change now that he scored the point. In Peyton's room, Nathan obsesses to his bored girlfriend about the praise Lucas is getting. When he notices something different, Peyton tells him that she took down her sketches - to which he replies "what sketches?". After Nathan has gone, she receives a call from Thud magazine and they ask her to do some sketches for their magazine after her friend dropped her sketchbook off. Frightened, she deletes the message. Lucas returns to the café and tells Haley about the game. She is extremely proud and Lucas asks if she wants to go to the Burning Boat ceremony with him, to which she agrees. They arrive at the Burning Boat, where Tree Hill residents are burn their 'bad karma' and start again. Lucas receives recognition from the students for his basketball win and Haley receives her own recognition when a student she tutors tells her about his B+ grades, which elates Haley. The next day at school the two best friends talk in the hallway, and Nathan watches them, asking Tim who Haley is as he masterminds his next plot against Lucas. An irate Peyton then approaches Lucas and yells at him for submitting her works, saying if she needed his help she would have asked for it. Peyton and Brooke leave, discussing Lucas. Brooke plans to get him to sleep with her, but it seems that Peyton thinks he won't go for her. finds Lucas naked in the hallway.]] Later on, Lucas is showering after practice and the team steals his clothes. Left with no choice, he covers himself with two basketballs and takes the hallways to find his clothes, when he runs into Whitey who tells him to get back to the shower room. At Keith's garage, Lucas and Keith work on a car and he tells Keith about life since he became a Raven, especially the team's hazing, and Keith advises him to just go along with it. At practice, Whitey changes his tactics and tells Nathan that he will be taking a more defensive role with Lucas becoming the shooting guard, motivating Nathan further to plot against his brother. Upon returning home, Dan yells at Nathan for letting their dream slip away, saying he wants more for him than a nine-to-five job and he motivates Nathan to fight back against Lucas by attacking his weaknesses. The hazing of Lucas continues as the team drenches his uniform after Nathan rallies them to see Lucas as an opponent, but Jake refuses to be a part of it and offers Lucas support. finds the River Court destroyed by the team.]] On the court, Nathan reassures Tim that if the hazing doesn't work, he has a back-up plan. Nathan goes to the Tutor Center and reveals that he signed up for tutoring, and his tutor is none other than Haley. She refuses to tutor him out of loyalty to Lucas and agrees to find him someone else. In retaliation, Nathan takes a paper he failed to Haley and makes her feel guilty as it seems he does need tutoring after all. Elsewhere, Peyton has her interview for Thud, but the editor’s demands she makes it happier with some more stereotypical, cheerleader types. At the cafe, Keith tells Karen to go to the Boosters club to see what it's like and she agrees. Upon arriving she is asked if she is Dan's ex, but she reveals to the women that she and Dan never married (which raises the eyebrows of some of the mothers.) When one mother raises the issue of Lucas getting a starting spot on the team ahead of boys who've been on the Ravens team for years, Karen retaliates that it's because he's good, and Whitey recognizes it. She then tells the mothers about the team's hazing of Lucas but Shari tells her that their boys are the good ones. Karen decides to leave the club, not before reminded Shari that she's still "the same petty little bitch she was in high school." Later, Lucas arrives on the River Court and finds that Nathan and the team trashed it. Annoyed, he tries to repair the court when Peyton arrives and talks to him about Thud wanting to change her work. She thanks him for submitting her work but leaves after Lucas asks why she stays with Nathan. in the middle of nowhere.]] While Haley is working at the cafe, Nathan calls her and begs for help and Karen begins questioning who it was. Despite Haley not revealing who it is, just that he is a bad person, Karen tells her that if he came for tutoring maybe he's trying to change. At the garage, Keith tells Lucas that now the team have made it personal he can't just go along with it anymore. Jake then arrives and tells Lucas that he didn't have anything to do with the destruction of the court, and that he prefers to just play basketball and live his life. He tells Lucas to take the high road and promises him that the hazing will relent soon enough. Lucas then tells Haley about the hazing and blames Nathan completely for everything that's happening. Haley attempts to tell him about Nathan asking for her to tutor him but changes her mind when Lucas tells her that Nathan will always be in control until someone stops him, something which Haley believes she can do if she agrees to tutor him. Lucas' hazing takes a drastic turn for the worst when he goes to meet Haley at the cinema but he is intercepted by the team before he can get there. They grab him, force him into their car and drive him into the middle of nowhere. The team throws Lucas into a mud puddle and Nathan approaches him and warns him that it will only get worse unless he quits the team. They then drive away, forcing him to walk back to Tree Hill alone. tells Nathan that she, and math, doesn't care who she is.]] He returns home and finds Karen waiting for him. He tells her that he had a run in with the team and she tells him she is proud of him for putting up with the team for so long. She, like Jake, tells her son to take the high road, but he refuses and says he has reached the point where he has no choice but to fight back. The next day, at practice, Lucas is ignored by the team who refuse to pass to him at Nathan's command and he is forced to intervene with the other players to get the ball. Whitey reprimands the entire team, threatening suspension, and then cuts practice short. Lucas finds Haley and tells her that things aren't going to get any better for him. In return, she goes to Nathan's house and promises to tutor him on the condition that Lucas never finds out that she is tutoring him, and secondly that both Nathan and the team leave Lucas alone. He agrees, but Haley remains unaware that her actually tutoring him is just another ploy to get back at Lucas. The following day, the two meet and Nathan gives Haley a bracelet from a Cracker Jack packet, saying "Don't say I never gave you anything", clearly trying to create a rapport between the two, but Haley demands that she doesn't care who he is or how good he is at basketball. lies to Lucas about her latest tutoring student.]] She tells him not to waste her time, because she's already taking a big enough chance on him. At Thud Magazine, Peyton approaches the editor and says that her art is who she is and she isn't willing to change it. At the burning boat ceremony, Lucas and Karen arrive. She is finally able to let go of the past and throws her cheerleading outfit on the boat. In keeping with her fresh start, she kindly approaches Shari and introduces her to Lucas and apologizes for what she said at the meeting. Whitey sets the boat alight, and with it Lucas' 'Scott' name badge which he put on the boat earlier. Having decided to fight back, Lucas approaches Nathan, gives him back the spray can he used to vandalise the River Court, and tells Nathan that it doesn't matter what the team does to him he isn't going to back down and he defiantly isn't going anywhere. Lucas then approaches Haley and they watch the boat burn together, as they said they would, but he soon notices that Haley is wearing the bracelet Nathan gave her. When Haley tells Lucas she was tutoring this morning, he questions her on who her new student is, but she responds that it isn't anyone he knows. Memorable Quotes :"Oh by the way, there's a half naked girl in the backseat of your car, thought you'd like to know" ::- Whitey Durham to Lucas Scott :"Memory lane is a two-way street" :"Yeah, so is 'you don't know what the hell you're talking about' Boulevard" ::- Keith Scott and Karen Roe :"The Brooke Davis leopard bra, dude that things like a welcome mat. Anyway, I heard you were naked in his car" :"No, I was partially naked. At one point I had mittens on cause it was cold. Oh, did you see my ... :"Okay, focus. You're a slut in mittens, you're in the car. Then what happens?" ::-Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis :"I just want more for you, Nathan. More than a nine-to-five and a feeling you could have had a better life." ::- Dan Scott to Nathan Scott :"Now you see, normally this is when you become part of the team. We'd have a keg, tell some war stories but you had to know that wasn't gonna happen, right?" ::- Nathan Scott to Lucas Scott :"Do you see this? This is me, I am Math." :"What's that supposed to mean?" :"It means you can work your whole, I'm Nathan Scott Mr Big Shot scoring my touchdowns, on somebody else because-" :"I don't even play football." :"Whatever. The point is, at the end of the day all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math, because math don't care and neither do I." :::- Haley James and Nathan Scott :"I have two conditions. One, Lucas does not find out, okay? And two, you leave him alone" ::- Haley James to Nathan Scott :"Don't say I never gave you anything" ::- Nathan Scott to Haley James :"Whatever you got, you better bring it, cause I'm not going anywhere" ::- Lucas Scott to Nathan Scott Voiceover :"E.E. Cummings once wrote; To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle, which any human being can fight, and never stop fighting." ::- Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "You Own Me" - Sense Field * "Glad To Be Alive" - Low Flying Owls * "Apologies" - Bosshouse * "How Good It Can Be" - The 88 * "Shoulder" - Cactus Groove * "Hang" - Mojo Monkeys * "Silence Is Easy" - Starsailor * "Multiply" - Forty Foot Echo * "Stones" - Peter Francis * "You Dance" - eastmountainsouth This episode's title originated from the song Are You True?, originally sung by The New Amsterdams. Trivia *Although credited as guest stars Lee Norris, Cullen Moss and Vaughn Wilson (Mouth, Junk and Fergie respectivly) do not actually appear in this episode. *This is the first episode broadcast that does not feature the book that Lucas quotes in the voiceover at the end. *The bracelet given to Haley by Nathan begins a key theme throughout following seasons. *This is the first episode Mark Schwahn did not write. *Brooke appearing naked in Lucas' car is later re-enacted five times through the series. **By Rachel in Lucas' car in A Multitude of Casualties. **By Chase in Brooke's car in All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone. **By Brooke in Owen's car in Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want. **By Owen in Brooke's car in Sympathy for the Devil. **By Missy in Brooke's car in Screenwriter's Blues. Episode References * Both Jake and Whitey reference the suspension of many of the Tree Hill Ravens. *Nathan fails to notice Peyton has torn her artwork down from her walls, which she did in the previous episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Shari Smith